Time After Time
by Julia1997
Summary: Amy and Karma are best friends, that starts to pretend that are a couple but Amy realizes her true feelings for Karma, after confessing her love she gets rejected and a heart broken makes a mistake. Now Karma wants to fix her friendship and be with Liam, while Amy tries to hide a new secret and to get over Karma.


Amy's POV

It's amazing how in a matter of months my life has changed dramatically, I think even in my wildest dreams could I imagine something like this, I would be pretending to date my best friend Karma and that I would not actually fake my love for her, that during this crazy plan I would discovered to be completely in love with her. The moment I told her about my love and she rejected me, told me that she loved me but not that way, loved me just as a friend and she had spent the last few weeks sleeping with Liam I could hear my heart break in more than a thousand pieces  
>After she left, I decided to drown my sorrows wildly drank something that had never been done before and as if it could not get worse I slept with Liam, her boyfriend, the guy she loved, it seems that the universe really does not like me. 1st: he makes me fall for Karma 2: makes her not feel the same way, 3: make her fall in love with a guy, 4th: makes me declare my love, take a foot in the ass and get my heart broken and 5: make me drink until losing track of everything and sleep with the love of my best friend yeah actually someone up there does not like me very much.<br>A week had passed since the marriage of my mother, Karma was desperately trying to fix our friendship I could see in her eyes how she was feeling guilty for not realizing my real feelings and I was trying to hide my night with Liam, which was eating me up inside. Ironically Lauren was the one who knew my secret and during this week we got really close, so much that we were talking almost all night, as we watched Netflix.  
>I come running in school, I decided to go walking instead of going by bus with Karma, all because of guilt and also because things were kind of weird between us since my statement, when I arrived in the yard I spot Lauren going through her phone:<br>-Lauren, I need to talk to you. -I say stopping in front of her.  
>-Ok, we can talk. She says still looking to her phone, then I start to pull her by the arm to a nearby tree.<br>-My God, Amy I said you could speak no need to drag me.  
>-What do you think I should do? - I ask for her now totally focused on me.<br>-What you should do about what?  
>-About Global warming, of course it's about my night with Liam, do you think I should tell the truth to Karma?<br>-Of course not Amy, tell your best friend who happens you are passionate, you slept with her boyfriend is a bad idea.  
>-I know that, but it's killing me I'm so tired of keeping secrets from her I had never done anything like that and now had to keep two huge secrets from her. Suddenly it would be good to get that weight off my shoulders.<br>-I'm pretty sure that this is killing you, but Amy you need to think about the consequences it would bring to you.  
>-Consequences which it will bring to you, Amy? -says Karma that came out of nowhere behind me, which makes my heart almost out of my chest.<br>-Oh nothing much Karma, I was just talking to Amy that she should study for a chemistry test that we have and that if she will not study it will have consequences. -says Lauren covering for me and thank you for being so close and she lie so well, I sure would invent a story that no one would ever believe.  
>-Well guys I gotta go, my class will start. Karma Bye, see you later Amy. -says Lauren already leaving me and Karma alone in the courtyard.<br>-I still do not believe you two are friends, you hated her what has changed in a week?  
>-Everything changed in a week. -I Mean looking at Karma that changed her expression, which was true there was not one aspect of my life that was the same last week and again I could see the guilt in the eyes of Karma, or maybe that was my only reflected in her eyes.<br>-I mean she's my sister now, we live together I do not want a world war three in my house and she is nice when you get to know he.  
>-Ok Ams good then, if you're saying. - Then suddenly everything got weird again, it seemed that we did not know what to talk about something that had never happened to us since we were small we could talk for hours and we were never without issue.<br>-Well, then I'm leaving, my class is about to start . -I say after a disturbing silence that seems to have lasted minutes and walk away toward the classroom and start thinking when everything has become so complicated.

Karma's POV  
>Amy had gone into the classroom but I did not want to admit that everything is very strange between us since she said to me, I do not know how to act around her knowing that she loves me I can not do anything I would normally do, because I have afraid to encourage it or even worse hurt her even more, which would be the worst thing in the world to me.<br>Suddenly I see Liam entering the studio, and my heart starts beating faster I really think that I love him, okay it would be easier if I loved Amy I know her since we were kids, we have a wonderful relationship and the whole school thinks we're a couple, but you can not tell your heart what to feel, who to belongs and my heart surely belonged to Liam, I know he's hurt but I can not help the situation that way, then I follow him to the studio a place full of memories for me the most important moments of my story with him had happened there, the conversations, the kisses, the first I love you and our first time, I arrive and he is working on a piece of steel all twisted and I can not not notice his talent for the arts.  
>-Very beautiful, you really have a gift.<br>-Oh hi Karma, did not see you there thank you very much but I do not believe in this talent you see.  
>-Well you are very talented, and I'm not saying this because I love you, I'm being honest.<br>-Thanks, but what are you doing here you do not have class now?  
>-Yes I have, but I'm not thinking in math now, never actually I came here to apologize to you for the lies and ask for another chance.<br>-Another Chance like so you wanna be with me is it?  
>-That's right, I know I screwed up but let me fix it, before the wedding we were going to be in a relationship we can make it now.<br>-You hurt me bad Karma, I do not know if I can forget it.  
>-I know I hurt you all I ask is a new chance, and now I'll say that Amy and I broke up and then we can be together for real.<br>-I never felt about anyone the way I feel for you I would be lying if I said I did not love you anymore or do not want to date you, but ...  
>-But nothing that's enough, what matters most is the fact that we love each other and want to be together. -Finish My speech and already kiss him and I'm glad when he kisses me back when suddenly I hear a click and see the light of a flash camera and turn to see the editor of the school newspaper with a camera in hand, photographing my kiss with Liam.<br>- The school will love to know that Karma Ashcroft is cheating on her girlfriend with a guy, nobody will talk about something else, poor Amy.


End file.
